


Ocarina

by revolverocelots



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, IM WORKING ON CRISS CROSS I SWEAR, M/M, Sharing a Bed, oh god this is so gay and bad dont look at me, super ooc bc carmines embarassed and hyde is half asleep, the unib tag has been dead for a whole month guys, this is all just fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: Two idiot In-Births realize they wake up a tad too late for school, resulting in banter and embarrassment. [alt title: carmine dies gay and hyde is a shithead]





	Ocarina

**Author's Note:**

> im really tired. ive had this in my notes for months and i went god i should finish this.

Sun filtered through the blinds as Carmine slowly opened his eyes, blinking. He felt a sudden warmth on his backside, arms around his waist when he remembered-

Wait. 

3AM, a school night- one of them was tackled to the bed, cackling. Laughter filled the room as music played softly in the background, presumably something from Carmine's collection when suddenly his boyfriend- Hyde thought it would be a good idea to start smothering the other in kisses, promptly shutting him up. Embarrassing, really, since neither of them were very used to physcial affection. That was when it hit him, no, the session didn't go that far, in fact they both decided to stop at some point. What hit him was the fact that it was the sun from the window was a tad too bright, implying that-

"Shit. Hyde, wake the fuck up!" Carmine rose up from his position and yelled, shaking the other boy's sleeping form violently. Hyde groaned in response, pulling the blanket over him and turning the other way. "Linne, I can wake myself up, stop-"

"It's not that big bird lookin' kid, you dumb fuck! It's Carmine and it's 10AM, get up before I push you the hell off the fuckin' bed!"

"Wh- Carmine, the hell? Why- Wait, 10AM?! We've got school-"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I woke you up, dipshit! It's probably 3rd or 4th period by now, dammit. Knew I should've stopped you earlier from doing..." Carmine looked away, flushed. "You know- that dumb shit."

Hyde thought for a moment, puzzled, before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh. OH." 

Carmine let out a scoff in response to Hyde's momentart lack of memory, seeing as he was the one who initiated it. He rubbed a mark on his collarbone, sighing- he could still feel Hyde's lips ghosting over his neck, planting butterfly kisses in the most irritating way possible. Carmine had no idea how to respond to the sudden gesture, and remembered covering his face with his hands and mumbling a small "oh my fucking god" as Hyde let out a chuckle and promptly continuing marking his neck. 

It was probably the most embarrassing moment of Carmine's life, he thought to himself. He thought he was going to be the one initiating these kinds of things, but nope, it was Hyde. Fucking Hyde, the stupid clownfish with some Ocarina of Time-ass sword that was the same color as the oversized dark magenta shirt he was wearing- has that even his? Hyde, his underclassman who always greets him during school and is the only one who does and ever has. Hyde, who saved him fron the Licht Kreis, who pulled him out of his slump, who Carmine let Nanase do his fucking hair for a date with HYDE. Hyde, who he lets sleep on his shoulder on long afternoon train rides in spring back to the apartment from school while Carmine softly kissed his head in his sleep. Hyde Kido, the stupidest, most irritatingly annoying and charming person Carmine had ever met and loves to death. "You really think I'm that charming? Honoring, especially from the great Carmine Prime." Hyde teased, grinning widely. 

Oops. Must've said that last part out loud.

Flushed, Carmine pouted and buried his head in a nearby pillow he had grabbed. "I said shut up." He said, muffled through the pillow. Hyde cocked his head sideways, crawling over to the other side of the bed beside Carmine. "No you didn't." Hyde leaned forward and rest his head onto his shoulder. Carmine tensed, turning his head to meet Hyde's still-sleepy gaze. His hair was tussled and messy from sleep, both blonde and black parts. Carmine's long, white hair had miraculously stayed relatively neat, funnily enough. 

"Well, now I did, so shut up. Shouldn't you be worried about school? Thought you wanted me to start goin' more." Carmine questioned, and he was right. Hyde had urged him to go to the hollow night less and go to class more [and actually pay attention for that matter] and somehow, after days of argue and banter, Carmine had obliged.

"Mm. Yeah, but it's like, 10, you said? Let's just stay in. Just today, Linne won't notice anyway." Hyde mused, stifling a yawn. He nuzzled his head agaisnt Carmine's neck in his still half-asleep state, causing him to let out a small yelp in surpirse. Red flooded his cheeks, and he buried his face in the pillow and hugged it tightly. Hyde noticed this and smiled. "You're shy~" He teased in a singsong voice. Carmine grumbled something incoherent, his grip on the pillow so tight that it looked like it would burst open. Hyde tugged on Carmine's soft, gray low-neck sweater apologetically when he sighed.

"You're a real fuckin' lovely shithead idiot, you know that Kido?" Carmine whispered, and if the room were any louder no one would be able to hear it. He looked over his shoulder and smiled ever-so-softly and gently, and told himself that he'd probably never do this again. Hopefully. Probably. He'd never remembered being this soft with anyone simply because it was embarrassing and would make him look weak, but- this was with Hyde, the only person he finally let himself be weak with. Especially after telling off Amnesia, saying that he didn't 'need anyone'. Thinking back to it. at that moment made Carmine feel foolish, but he'd never admit that.

Dismissing the thought, he moved over to the mess of pillows and blankets on his bed. Carmine grabbed Hyde by his wrist and pulled him down with him, the other landing promptly on top of him as the bottom looped his arms around the other's neck. Hyde was surprised by the sudden action, but indulged in it anyway. It really wasn't everyday Carmine was THIS calm, flushed, embarrassed and somewhat nice all at the same time. "What's gotten you so mushy? Thought you were embarrassed to death." Hyde laughed, leaning forward to press his forhead agaisnt Carmine's as he scoffed. "I'm not gonna be like this ever again, Hyde. We're missing school, and I've got a deadline today. Can't believe I'm actually worryin' about this shit, so fuck you for making me like this." He mumbled, promptly pressing an irritated kiss to Hyde's nose.

"I take full fault for that."


End file.
